Zero's True Self
by Uzumaki Kohana
Summary: I had this crazy idea after watching Vampire Knight so I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

After the Change-over, as normally Yuki and Zero would go and patrol the grounds separately. As Zero made his way through the woods, he suddenly froze when he saw blood on some of the trees. Shaking his head to get rid of the illusions, he closed his eyes, hoping that it would help but it backfired on him when he saw a hooded woman with a cracked face and tears running down said face inside his mind. Zero didn't even realise that he was trembling or that he was sitting down against a tree with his knees pulled up to his chest. Lavender eyes snapped open only to regret doing so because there was more blood around him then before and he could see flames.

A scream tore through the air causing the Night Class, who were out of Class because their Teacher was gone, to look at one another."Everyone, remain calm. We'll go and see what's going on."Takuma said, to reassure the Night Class.

Kaname and his inner circle then ran to where the scream had come from only to freeze when they found Zero against a tree, trembling and had his eyes shut tightly as sobs wreak his frame. Aido raised an eyebrow and took a cautious step closer, afraid that Zero might pull his gun on him if he got too close but he was surprised, along with everyone else when Zero did nothing.

"Kiryu?"Aido whispered, eyes filled with concern when Zero didn't even answer him.

Placing a hand on Zero's shoulder, he was surprised when Zero flinched away from his touch and his eyes snapped open to reveal fearful lavender eyes which soon were replaced by emotionless ones. Zero quickly got to his feet, glaring at Aido who jumped behind Akastuki.

"Kiryu-kun, are you alright?"Kaname asked worriedly.

Zero turned to glare at him but it faltered the moment red wine eyes met lilac eyes and Zero gasped when he saw a man who looked similar to Kaname but was in a coffin which was being sealed by the lid. Zero quickly backed away from the tree before he turned and ran for it. Everyone was shocked when Zero ran away from them, it was so unlike the Ex-Human Hunter to run away from a group of Vampires.

"Kiryu!"Everyone yelled in panic and ran after him. As they ran, they saw Zero stumble over his feet but got back up and continued to run.

' _Why!? Why am I running away from them..._ 'Zero thought as he made his way to the gate of the Academy.

Kaname suddenly appeared in front of said gate and Zero didn't have time to stop and crashed right into Kaname's chest, said vampire didn't even stumble back from the impact. Kaname quickly wrapped his arms around Zero, holding him in a tight embrace as Zero tried to free himself.

"Let me go!"Zero yelled, pushing at Kaname's chest as tears rolled down his cheeks.

The Pureblood looked down at the distressed Hunter in worry before lifting one hand on top of Zero's head, looking for the memories that had caused Zero to act this way. Finding said memories, he was inwardly shocked at what he found but outwardly, he kept his face impassive. Zero's body suddenly became limp in Kaname's arms and his eye lids slid shut as Kaname put him to sleep before he picked the young Vampire up. Kaname held him close to his chest while looking at the others, silently telling them to go back to Class before walking away from them, heading to the Headmaster's Office. Kaien was shocked when he saw Zero in Kaname's arms and wondered what could have happened and, changed Kaname to hold Zero like he was fragile as glass or to put him down gently on the couch, before looking at Kaien.

"What happened Kaname?"Kaien asked and told notice of the look in Kaname's eyes.

He was worried and seemed like he didn't know if he could trust Kaien."Do... do you know anything about Zero's past? Before he started living here with you and Yuki."Kaname said.

Kaien frowned as his shoulder's became tensed."So you know then?"

"That he is secretly a Pureblood and has no memories about being one? Then yes, I do know but what I want to know is why was he with a Hunter Family? What was he doing with a Hunter Family in the first place? Is this the Association's doing? If it is, then that small frail alliance that they have with the Senate will be void and another war will break out."Kaname hissed out, glaring at Kaien who's shoulders slumped and a tired sigh left his lips.

"Kaname, how did you come across this information?"Kaien finally asked, eyes narrowed and Kaname stared at him in disbelief that he wouldn't answer any of Kaname's questions.

"Zero was in a distressed state when the Nobles and I found him. He was going to leave the school grounds if I hadn't stopped him and found out what was the cause of his distress and put him to sleep."Kaname growled out, slamming his hands on the desk, causing it to crack."So tell me what the hell you know, Kaien!"

"Zero... he is the Ancestor of the Kiryu Clan."Kaname was about to protest but Kaien held up his hand, stopping him and gestured for him to sit down which he did while glaring."He is the only Pureblooded Vampire of the Kiryu Clan because he sealed away his children's Vampire side and they became Hunters. Zero's Descendants have all been Hunters and not a single one of them had been born a Vampire."Kaname's eyes were wide in shock as Kaien continued."But there were times when one child would die in child birth. That meant that the child was born a Vampire and since the seal was too strong, it would kill any and all Vampires that came from the Kiryu Line."Kaien said, looking at Kaname sadly.

"But how is it possible that Zero is here now? Is he the reincarnation of the Ancestor?"Kaien shook his head and Kaname frowned."Then how is he..."Kaname trailed off as his eyes turned to Zero, looking him over before looking back at Kaien."That's not possible... it shouldn't be possible... who... how...?"

"Your Uncle did it. He somehow found out about the truth of the Kiryu Clan that had been kept a secret for over 10,000 years. Not even the Association knows about it."Kaien said softly."Rido somehow managed to get into the Crypt of the Kiryu Castle which should have been impossible since the only ones that can enter are the Kiryu's themselves but he must have been the one to drink Haru father's blood and killed him."Realisation became clear in Kaname's clouded eyes as Kaien continued.

"The only way to get into the Castle is to either be a direct Descendant of the Kiryu Clan or have Kiryu blood flowing through your veins. He took the oldest Kiryu twin, Kiryu Rei, and used him as a sacrifice to awaken Zero and take his blood."Kaname bowed his head.

It was his fault that Zero had been woken up from his slumber."It's my fault."Kaname whispered after a while and Kaien raised an eyebrow.

"No it isn't Kaname."Kaien said, shaking his head."You didn't even know about the Kiryu Clan having an Ancestor who was a Pureblood."

"But I did know, Kaien!"Kaname snapped, looking up at the shocked man."Rido knows about Zero because I am Kaname. I was there when his mother sacrificed herself for the hunters, I have practically raised, protected, and died for him! Rido bit me and saw my memories. He saw Zero and he knows that if he has Zero in his hands, then I won't rebel against him."Kaien could only stare at Kaname with wide eyes as the Pureblood had tears in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall.

"What... what will you do?"

"...I'm going to tell the others the truth and then I'll change Zero back into a Pureblood when the time is right..."Kaname said, thinking that it would be best.

"And what of Yuki?"

"She'll stay as a Human. Juri sacrificed her life for Yuki to live under the sun without having to worry about the duties as a Pureblood."Kaien sighed but nodded in understanding before looking at Zero along with Kaname who reached forward and brushed a few strands out of his face.

* * *

A couple of days had passed since the incident with Zero having a break down and Kaname had told the Night Class the truth. The truth about who he truly was but the Night Class still supported him. He asked Aido and Akatsuki to look after Zero and for Rima and Ruka to look after Yuki. Zero didn't like how the Night Class started treating him and Yuki like they were higher then them and he didn't like the fact that they now had bodyguard's.

Kaien said it was for his own protection that he now had Aido and Akatsuki as his bodyguard while Yuki had Rima and Ruka as her bodyguards. When they asked why, neither Kaname or Kaien would explain. Kaito found this both funny and disgraceful that Zero was being protected by a bunch of bloodsuckers but couldn't do anything about it since a Pureblood's word was law and so was Kaien's since he was Headmaster.

* * *

 _Knock, Knock_

Zero's eyes snapped open and he shot up in bed, grabbing his gun from under his pillow, aiming it at the door before lowering when he realised that the two Vampire aura's outside his door were Akatsuki's and Aido's. A scowl appeared on Zero's face as he got out bed and quickly started to get changed when Aido's knocking became inpatient.

' _I'm getting used to having them around me so much within a week that their aura has made me immune to it._ 'Zero thought sulkily as he walked to the door and opened it, glaring at Aido who huffed.

"About time, Kiryu-sama! You would have been late to class!"Aido said and started going on about how he shouldn't be lazy as they escorted Zero class.

Another thing that the Night Class has been doing is calling Yuki and Zero either Cross-sama, Yuki-sama, Zero-sama and Kiryu-sama. It was driving Zero insane with adding 'san' to his name that made Zero wonder if it was alright to hit your own bodyguards.

"Ok we're here, now leave."Zero said, opening the door and slamming it shut behind him before Aido could say anything and made his way to his seat, scowling as he sat down.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Zero was in the shooting range, shooting angrily at the targets since it was practically Aido's fault that he mad. Aido just had to piss him off with saying how weak he was if he needed a bodyguard when he didn't even know why he needed said bodyguard. What the hell was Aido on about when he didn't even know why'd been ask to be Zero's bodyguard.

' _Just what the fuck is going through Kuran's head!_ 'Zero thought as his scowl darkened.' _First he wants me to protect Yuki and now he decides that I need protecting along with her!? I can protect myself just fine!_ 'Zero mentally screamed.

Zero began shooting more furiously at the targets. Suddenly sensing a Vampire behind him, he turned around sharply and went to shoot at the person for trying to sneak up on him only to freeze when his furious lilac eyes met calm wine red eyes while his gun was pointed at the older Vampire's head. Kaname raised an eyebrow at Zero before raising his hand to push the gun down to Zero's side while he still looked at him in the eyes.

"Kiryu-kun, mind explaining why no one could find you?"

Zero scoffed and glared at Kaname."I wanted to be alone."

Kaname's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Zero's arms in a tight grip."Zero you have bodyguards for a reason, who knows what could happened to you if they weren't there?"

"Since when do you call me by my first name, Kuran! And I don't need bodyguards, I can protect myself just fine. Besides, what happened to being Yuki's shield!?"Zero snapped and was shocked when he saw regret in Kaname's eyes.

The next thing he knew, Kaname was embracing him tightly."Zero, there is no need for you to be Yuki's shield anymore... She is not the only one who needs to be protected from Rido."Kaname whispered.

Zero suddenly winced as a memory of a man with mismatch eyes flashed through his head and he whimpered causing Kaname's grip to tighten as he let one of his hands go to to Zero's head and started to erase the memories of this event and of when he told Zero that he was Yuki's shield.

"You... bastard..."Zero said weakly as he fell unconscious. Kaname sighed softly and picked Zero up, along with his gun, and walked back to the Sun dorms before leaving to confront his Uncle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Skip**

 **A Month Later**

Zero was once again hiding from his bodyguards, he was sitting against a tree by the lake with his eyes closed as he listened to the silent night when suddenly a voice in his head said," _Zero, my son... listen to Kaname... he is your protector..._ "and the same woman that he was always seeing since Kuran had given him his blood appeared in his mind with blood on her face causing his eyes snapped opened. Zero started to push himself to his feet when suddenly he saw blood on his hands and froze, staring at his hands in fear.

' _It's not real... it isn't real..._ 'Zero tried to convince himself.

He slumped against the tree when he saw flashes of a familiar looking Castle, a Kuran-look-a-like staring at him with kind eyes and a hooded man smirking. Pushing off of the tree, Zero made his way towards the Headmaster's estate, never noticing that _Senri_ was watching, with Takuma next to him, Zero with a smirk on his face. Takuma frowned at the man possessing Senri, wondering what what he was up to and why was he watching Zero. _Senri_ suddenly disappeared causing Takuma's eyes to widen realisation and he was about to run after Senri when he suddenly, he found that he couldn't move.

"...Kaname..."Takuma whispered.

"Go back to your Dorm, Takuma. I'll deal with _Senri_."Takuma knew that he couldn't go against the Pureblood's order so he did as he was told. Kaname then took off after _Senri_ , tackling him to the ground, he glared down at _Senri_ with glowing red eyes.

"Do actually think you can stop me, Kaname."Rido said, smirking up at Kaname.

"I will not allow you to get your hands on Zero..."Kaname snarled and Rido just chuckled."Why are you laughing?"

"Because you shouldn't be worried about me getting him but the Level E's that I sent after him."Kaname's eyes widened before they darkened and he disappeared, leaving _Senri_ in the snow, laughing his head off.

Kaname heard a yell of surprise inside the Headmaster's house and quickly sped up, hoping that Zero was just handling everything just fine without him. Slamming open the door, he heard a bang upstairs and quickly took off upstairs and towards Zero room and kicked it open only to find Zero hiding in the corner of his room with his head hidden in knees, sobbing. There was dust, ash and blood all around him and there even blood on his white shirt while his pajamas pants had ash stains on it. Kaname silently made his way over to the window and quietly opened it, looking outside for either Rido or any E's but found none and Rido's presence was nowhere in the air, before looking back at Zero as snow began to come into the room.

"Zero..."Kaname whispered breathlessly, looking at Zero.

Zero looked up at him wide eyes as sobs left his lips before he got up and ran over to Kaname, not caring if Kaname was suppose to be his enemy, and hugged him, hiding and nuzzling his face into Kaname's chest as the older Vampire wrapped his arms around Zero while he cried. Kaien, Kaito and Toga were walking down the hallway, checking for anymore E's, when they heard Zero crying. Toga turned around and ran to Zero's room, with Kaien and Kaito right behind him. Kaito pulled his gun out when he saw Kaname putting Zero to sleep causing the younger Vampire to go limp in arms and Kaname picked him up bridal style.

"Kuran, you bastard!"Kaito yelled and went to shoot him if it wasn't for Kaien who stood in front of Kaito."What the fuck are you doing!?"Kaien just glared at the younger Hunter before turning to look at Kaname who stared back at him.

"So you are going through with your plan, Kaname."Kaname just nodded before looking over his shoulder at Kaito.

"If you are truly Zero's friend, you will not betray him."Kaname said seriously, confusing Toga and Kaito. Kaname then used his powers to blast a lot snow at them causing them to shield their eyes with their arms over their faces. When it stopped, they found that Kaname was gone with Zero.

* * *

When Zero woke up with dazed lilac eyes, he found himself staring up at the sky as what he thought was blood came down like snow. He raised his hand, holding it to catch the red snow and caught one, holding it."Red snow... my world is filled with red..."Zero said as tears filled his eyes."...why? Why is my world always painted in blood...?... I can't see past it..."

"Hush Zero...that's enough..."Kaname said as he looked down at the young Vampire in his lap with sorrow in his eyes."It's time that you wake to your true self before you go mad...Forgive me for making you relive such a terrible memory..."

He leaned down, as Zero's eyes slid close and right on Zero's tattoo, he bit down as Zero's head fell back, giving Kaname more access to his neck, and his eyes opened again. They were hazed over for a second before they widened in realisation and his hand shot up into Kaname's hair, grabbing it and held it tightly as he remembered _that_ night.

" _NO!_ No, please!"Zero cried out as Kaname's fangs went in deeper into his neck gently and Zero closed his eyes tightly in pain."Stop, no! Let me-HMPH!"Kaname had clamped his hand over Zero's mouth, stopping him from yelling at him.

But that didn't stop Zero's struggling as he pulled at Kaname's hair but he soon stopped as his eyes opened again and he looked up at the moon, raising his hand as if the moon would get him away from Kaname as it felt like his body was freezing all over again like when he was younger and he lost consciousness. Kaname pulled his fangs out and started to lick the wound clean before pulling away and looked down at Zero with sad yet hopeful eyes as he raised his wrist to his mouth and bit down before pulling away and kissed Zero. Zero may have been unconscious but that didn't mean his instincts were. Zero's began taking the offered blood from Kaname's mouth. Zero's eyes opened once more and this time he could only struggle with his lower body as Kaname was using his free hand to hold Zero's hands down while the other was holding his knew that he couldn't pull away from Kaname and for some reason he didn't want to.

After all the blood was gone, Kaname pulled away and let go of Zero's wrists."Have you woken, Zero? Do you remember who I am?"Kaname asked softly. Zero felt like a small child in Kaname's arms as he raised his hand to place it on Kaname's cheek and Kaname leaned into the warm touch with a smile on his face.

A single tear rolled down Zero's cheek and he slowly sat up in between Kaname's legs."You're my... my..."The sound of a safety gun going off cut Zero off and he looked up with wide eyes to find Kaito looking down at them from the roof with angry eyes.

"I know that aura..."Kaito growled out."...it's the aura of a Pureblood Vampire...However..." Zero stood up and noticed that the gun Kaito was holding was Bloody Rose.

"Kaito!"Zero said, looking shock at finding that Kaito was holding his gun.

"Instead of one Pureblood Vampire, I sense two Vampires!"Kaito spat, glaring down at Zero who flinched."Kuran, what have you done to Zero!"

"No, stop Kaito!"Zero yelled, standing in front of Kaname, shielding him from the gun."You can't hurt Kaname! Kaname's my...he's my Husband and my older brother..."Zero said as tears formed in his eyes as Kaito's eyes widened.

"What...?"Kaito whispered and Zero looked down at his bare feet.

"I'm so sorry, Kaito..."Zero said before feeling weak and fell back into Kaname's arms as he stood up.

"You're siblings... how...?"A sad look crossed Kaname's eyes.

"That's right..."Kaname said, smiling."However, if only I had truly been born his older brother, we would actually be related."Kaname picked Zero up and held him tightly to his chest."Had I been his real brother, I would have been much happier."

"What the hell do you mean!"Kaito growled out.

"Zero is without a doubt a Pureblood Vampire but here's a little secret. He's the first Ancestor of the Kiryu's, the first and only Pureblood of the Kiryu Clan while I am the Ancestor of the Kuran Clan. The Hooded Woman who sacrificed herself for your kind was Zero's mother."

"Then that would mean..."

"Yes. The Hooded Woman was a Pureblood Vampire. Now that you know, what will you do?"Kaname asked before walking away. As Kaname was walking away, Zero was remembering his past.

 **Zero's Memories**

"Mother?"Zero whispered and his mother, The Hooded Woman looked up, from staring into the furnace, when she heard Zero's soft and weak voice in front of her.

Zero's voice was obviously to far away from her to hear but with her sensitive ears, she could hear him just fine. The Hooded Woman smiled when she saw Zero at the entrance of the clearing, far away from her to stop her. Zero's eyes were filled with tears at seeing his mother looking at him with a sad but determined smile on her face. Zero shook his head and started to run to towards his mother, hoping to stop her before it was too late, as she lifted her hands to her chest, digging her fingers into her chest and ripped out her heart, without even screaming in pain, and in one swift movement, she threw her heart into the furnace.

" **NOOO!** "Zero screamed and watched as his mother started to fall but was caught by Kaname who held her as he sat down on the ground, looking down at her sadly.

"Yume, why?"Kaname whispered softly and sadly."Why would you take my place, Yume? You had so much to live for! What about Zero!? Your own son! You're leaving him alone in this cruel world, Yume..."Yume shook her head gently as she smiled brightly up at the brunette.

"Because Zero needs you, Kaname... I'm not leaving at all... I'll always be with him and you..."The silver haired boy, Zero came to a stop in front of his mother and Kaname."He has you, Kaname... promise me... promise you'll look after him... please...?"Kaname could only nod as Zero broke down into tears.

"No! Mama! Please, don't leave me..."Zero cried as Yume's body started to crack.

"Forgive me, my son, my little Zero... But this is the only way... for it seems the only thing that can kill us, is ourselves..."Yume rasped as her body started to shatter into a million shards of glass.

Kaname watched as the glass went with the wind before looking at Zero then at the new weapons and his eyes narrowed. Getting up, Kaname reached for Zero, picked him up and held him on his hip, hushing him before he picked up a rod, which looked like a staff, that he saw and noticed a name one it.

"Artemis...?"Kaname watched as it turned into a scythe and raised an eyebrow at it before it turned back into a rod and he put it in his pocket before grabbing a gun then disappeared with Zero as the Hunters came to see if the sacrifice had been made.

 **Memory Change**

Zero was in the garden of the Kuran Castle, up in one of the tallest trees in the garden, looking out at the outside world with curious eyes since Kaname had never let him out of the Castle grounds for his own safety and the last time he had been outside since his mother had died, he was only five at the time and now he was twelve while Kaname was now sixteen.

"Zero-sama? Zero-sama, please come out! Kaname-sama has returned and wishes for to see you!"Zero jumped down from the tree, scaring the servant who jumped in surprise before scowling as he grabbed Zero's arm and lead him to where Kaname was.

"Kaname!"Zero said beaming happily up at Kaname."Welcome home Kaname!"Pulling away from the servant, he ran over to Kaname and hugged him.

"It's good to be home."Kaname said, smiling and hugged Zero back before picking him up before telling the servant to go back to his duties and Kaname made his way up the stairs and towards their shared room.

"Where did you go this time, Kaname?"Zero asked after Kaname placed him on the bed.

"I went to see a rare rose that blooms only once every ten years in winter."Kaname said and pulled out a rose encased in a glass vile."I was lucky that I got to pick one because it writhes as soon as you touch it. With this one, I encased it in Resin just for you, Zero because this is my first courting gift to you."Zero's eyes were wide in awe as he carefully took the Resin Rose from Kaname and beamed up at him.

"Kaname, thank you!"Kaname smiled, happy that Zero accepted his gift.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaname raised an eyebrow when Zero put it on the dressing table next to the bed. Zero then got up and walked over to the closet and pulled out a katana. Kaname got to his feet at this and watched as Zero turned around with the sword in his arms, smiling at Kaname.

"I know that I'm not allowed outside of the Castle so I asked one of the servants to get me a blacksmith to come to the Castle. I asked him if could create a katana mixed in with my blood and he said that it was possible."Kaname was shocked as Zero held out the katana."Since it's made from my blood, it's just like mama's Anti-Vampire Weapons and it's my courting gift to you and birthday gift, Kaname!"Zero said, smiling and Kaname took the katana with shaky hands as he smiled.

"Oh Zero, you are full of surprises."Kaname said and kissed Zero on the cheek.

 **Memory Change**

Sixteen year old Zero was running through the trees, trying to get away from the Hunter's, who were chasing after him. Zero that the war was still going on but he didn't think it would be so gruesome. He should have listened to Kaname and had stayed inside the safety of the Castle. He heard the Hunters getting closer and closer to him and he hoped that he would make it back to the Castle before the Hunter's got him. He saw the Castle in his line of sight and he saw Kaname running towards him.

"Kaname!"Zero yelled as Kaname came to a stop and hugged him while glaring over his head at the Hunter's before looking down at a guilty looking Zero.

"Zero, go inside."

"But-Now Zero."Kaname said sternly and Zero quickly did as he was told. Once the gates closed, Kaname turned back to the Hunters with a dark glare filled with hate.

"How dare you attack the son of the woman who sacrificed herself for your kind! If you do not leave right now, I will kill you."Kaname snarled while the Hunters backed away in fear before making a run for it.

 **Memory Change**

Zero stared up at Kaname with tears running down his face as Kaname stood above him, arms out wide in a way of shielding Zero from the attacks of the Hunter Weapons as they hit his back dead on.

"Kaname...? Why?"Zero choked out as Kaname fell to his knees in front of Zero who quickly wrapped his arms around him.

"For our children, Zero... I want you to live for me and for our children."Kaname said softly. Zero held him across his lap as a barrier appeared around him and Kaname, protecting them from the Hunters."I love you, Zero...Don't ever forget that."Kaname said as his eyes glazed over but before his body could crack and shatter, Zero encased him in ice before they disappeared.

 **End Of Zero's Memories**

A single tear rolled down Zero's cheek at the memory.

* * *

Kaito could only stare at where Zero and Kaname had been with shocked eyes."...Zero..."

* * *

In Ruka's and Rima's room, Ruka stared out her window with wide eyes filled with shock.' _Kiryu blood has changed...he is... but it can't be..._ 'Ruka thought with her jaw ajar.

* * *

In a Day Class girl's Dorm room, Takuma watched as _Senri_ drank the girls blood in disgust and told him to stop or he would kill her but _Senri_ didn't listen and would have bit the girl once more if it wasn't for the window flying open and the scent of Pure Blood came into the room.

"The smell of that blood..."Takuma whispered with wide eyes while Senri licked his lips.

"So he has finally awakened." _Senri_ said."Kaname has restored that boy to a true Vampire without pain but I wonder what he is going to do to with the girl..."

* * *

Aido's and Akatsuki's eyes widened when they saw Kaname holding Zero bridal style in his arms with his bangs covering his eyes. Kaname came to a stop in front of them.

"So it turns out that Kiryu Zero is a Pureblood Vampire."Akatsuki said.

Kaname looked up at them with a stoic look in his eyes."He's your... mate...then..."Aido said with wide eyes as Kaname closed his eyes and opened them as if saying yes before he continued walking passed them."Then that means that he's your brother and if he's your brother then that means that the source with this threatening atmosphere throughout the Academy is coming from the person who's after your brother."Kaname stopped at that, looking back at them with narrowed and warily eyes.

"Half of what you've said is correct, Aido but the person behind this isn't just after Zero but is after Yuki as well considering the fact that she is the true daughter of Haruka and Juri, yet she doesn't know it because of Juri's sacrifice... I'm surprise that you're not going to ask who is behind all this..."

"We don't obey you simply because you're a Pureblood."Akatsuki said, looking down at his feet."We'll keep watch no matter who the enemy is."Kaname turned away to hide a smile.

"I'm taking advantage of you two."Kaname mumbled out before walking away from them, never noticing Ruka.

' _That boy is Kaname-sama's..._ '

* * *

 **In a Spare Room**

Zero's blood red eyes snapped opened as he gripped his throat as it throbbed in pain while his eyes came into focus on Kaname who looked down at him with pain filled eyes."Zero..."Kaname smiled and reached forward, patted Zero's head."You don't have to hold back... please beloved..."Zero slowly sat up as his eyes saw the veins on Kaname's neck, he wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck and gripped the back of Kaname's shirt tightly."It's alright, Zero..."

Zero forced Kaname to lie down so that he was straddling the older Vampire, who wrapped his arms Zero's back, and pulled his collar down while licking the side of his neck before piercing his neck. Tears were suddenly rolling down Zero's cheeks as he took large gulps of Kaname's blood, seeing the memories between him and Kaname, and Yuki with Kaname when she was younger, while Kaname held him tightly.

"Don't cry Zero...perhaps I honestly did yearn for it to be you who would pierce my neck instead of Yuki... but I thought that you were gone... Zero tell me how it is possible that the Kuran Clan is Vampires if you had sealed away their Vampire side..."Zero pulled away gently, looking down at Kaname with regretful eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kaname! Without you around, our youngest child, our daughter was weak and I was scared she wasn't going to make it passed her fifth birthday and I wanted her to be happy so I...I turned her into a Human, I'm so sorry..."Zero said, trembling and Kaname sat up and got behind him, bringing him to his chest and hugged hum gently."Our son and other daughter looked just like you, Kaname, and they were strong... so strong but yet, they were so kind and gentle... they loved their younger sister, even if she wasn't a Vampire...I'm sorry..."

"It's alright Zero, there is no need to apologise about wanting our daughter to live... can you tell me how you woke up?"Kaname asked carefully and Zero let out a sob.

"I... The night I woke up, I was so thirsty that I didn't even realise what I had done until it was too late...I killed my own Descendant, my own flesh and blood... Kaname... I had no choice and I made a Blood-Bond with a mismatch coloured eyed man...Rido..."Zero turned around in Kaname's arms and hid his head as a small crack appeared on the window."...I knew the only way to escape was to turn myself into a Human and I became the Kiryu's oldest son and twin brother to Ichiru... Why... Kaname? Why did he make me kill my own Descendant!?... my Descendants hated me, they resented me but they still took me in..."

"Calm down, Zero..."Kaname said, holding Zero close as his emotions got out of control. Large cracks appeared on the wall and the window was destroyed. Zero turned around when he heard the glass shatter and gasped, placing his hands on his cheeks, staring wide eyes at the window.

"I... I have no control over my powers..."Zero whispered and Kaname sighed softly before turning him around and tilted his head to look him in the eyes.

"Zero, it's alright, you will just have to practice on controlling your emotions again...and don't ever believe that the Kiryu's didn't love you, if they didn't love you, they would have killed you."Zero's eyes widened in shock and his jaw parted a little. Kaname gently used his thumb to wipe away a small bit of blood that was near Zero's cheek before he kissed him which Zero moaned into before he suddenly pushed himself away causing Kaname to look at him in confusion as he bowed his head.

"Kaname, I'm sorry, it's just that I've been living as a Human for so long now..."Zero trailed off and Kaname looked at him in understanding.

"It doesn't change the fact that you are my Husband and that we are married. In the Vampire World, there is nothing wrong with loving the same sex, Zero. But if you truly have forgotten our bond, then I see no reason to let you- _NO!_ "Zero cried, cutting Kaname off and shook his head as he gripped Kaname's shirt tightly in his arms as he looked up at Kaname."I don't want you to leave me alone again, Kaname! After what you did, I felt so numb after what happened until our children were born, I knew that somewhere in my numb body, I was truly feeling happy that our children got see the outside world but it wasn't enough! It was never enough..."

Kaname looked down at his mate with sad eyes."Forgive me for saying such mindless things Zero... I had forgotten what a bond does to someone when their lover dies."Kaname said and kissed Zero on the forehead before getting off of the bed and walked to the door and opened it but before he left, he turned around to look at Zero."Stay here, Zero. I'll be back soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Kaname then closed the door, leaving Zero alone in the room with the window open. Suddenly the smell of blood filled the air and Zero quickly got off the bed and walked over to the window and looked out with confused lilac eyes.

' _Who's... this presence that I sense is familiar and unpleasant...and the smell of Human blood... it's not Yuki's..._ 'Zero fell to his knees and picked up one of the shards of glass.' _I'm relieved that it's not Yuki's blood or Kaito's..._ 'Zero suddenly remembered the look on Kaito's face when Zero told him who he truly was.

"But I have no right to worry about Kaito... what am I saying? It's not like I ever cared before but... he was my friend...but now I am a Pureblood Vampire...Something that Kaito despises...A beast in Human form..."Zero said and let the shard slip from his hand and a thin cut appeared but it healed in a matter of seconds."It's over... I can't be near either of them anymore... I'm so cruel...for deceiving them this whole time and what's worse is that I have drunk Yuki's blood... if I hadn't turned myself into a Human and was still a Pureblood, I would have turned her..."Zero slowly got to his feet and looked back out the window."... and still, I want to see them... apologise to them... I need to talk to them..."Zero whispered.

Zero grabbing one of the overcoat's from the wardrobe and buttoned it up before he jumped out of the window and landed on the ground in a crouch before getting up and looked at Aido and Akatsuki.

"Hold it, Kiryu... I mean Lord Kiryu Zero."Aido said as he and Akatsuki stepped forward."Lord Kaname has given us orders to stay here and protect you no matter what happens."Zero just stared at them for a moment then sighed.

"Please step aside now, Hanabusa, Kain..."Zero said and started to walk around them but Akatsuki got in front of him, stopping him.

"We can't do that."

"Please just go back to your room."Aido said but Zero shook his head no and looked at Aido.

"I said, out of my way."Zero said with his normal glare that made Aido step back. Zero took this as his chance to walk away from them and Aido put his face in his hands, groaning."You two..."Zero suddenly said, stopping and caused Aido to look at him."If you want to avoid being the cause of Kaname's wrath, then come with me."Both of them groaned while Zero just smirked before he continued walking.

* * *

 **With Kaname**

After telling Seiren her orders, Kaname went to the Headmaster's office where he knew Kaien was waiting with Toga, Kaito and Yuki. Opening the door, Kaname found Kaito and Toga yelling at Kaien while Yuki sat in a chair looking confused as to what was going on. Toga and Kaito stopped yelling at Kaien to glare at Kaname while Kaien sighed in relief.

"I'm glad that you're all here."Kaname said, looking at all of them."This might take a while for me to explain everything so if you two could sit down."Both Hunters glared at him for a moment before sitting down. Once they were quiet, Kaname turned to look at Yuki."It's time you knew the truth, Yuki..."Yuki stared up at Kaname with a questionable look in her eyes but didn't say anything and Kaname started to tell them the truth.

About who he was, who Zero was, the Hooded Woman and Yuki's past that had been locked away for her own protection."As you can see, I failed in killing Rido ten years ago and so he decided that I was too powerful to control and the only way to control me was through Zero... He found out the truth about the Kiryu's History and how they were linked to the Kuran's. Rido kidnapped the oldest newborn twin, Kiryu Rei, and sacrificed him to awaken Zero from his deep slumber. Zero did not realise that he had killed Rei until it was too late and so he turned into a Human to escape being Rido's servant and became the Kiryu's child in place of Rei to make up for his sin."

"But why?"Yuki asked, causing Kaname to look at her along with the others."Why would Zero turn his own child into a Human?"

"Our youngest daughter was weak and Zero was afraid that she wouldn't live pass her fifth birthday so he turned her into a Human for her own good. Since then, any Descendant from our youngest daughter's line was all born as a Human since the seal that Zero used was very powerful."Kaname said softly.

* * *

 **Outside The Headmaster's Office**

Zero stood, listening to everything that Kaname was telling Kaito, Yuki, Toga and Kaien, in front of the Headmaster's Office before backing away into the shadows when Kaname came out and walked away. His hand was shaking as he placed it on the door handle before taking a deep breath and opened it causing everyone inside to look up.

"Zero!"Yuki said, getting up from her seat, ran over to Zero and hugged him. Zero blinked before he slowly hugged the small brunette back before pulling away."Are you sure you should be up? I mean... What are you doing here? Kaname said that you were at the Moon Dorm's, sleeping."Zero raised an eyebrow before he smiled softly at Yuki as he ruffled her hair.

"I'm alright Yuki. I actually couldn't sleep because... I need to apologise to you, Yuki..."

"Huh?"Yuki said, looking confused for a second before shaking her head."No, Zero, you don't have to apologise to me, I understand! Kaname-sempai told us what you did, what he did and why. There's no need to apologise when you didn't even remember who you actually were."

"Yuki's right, Zero."Kaien said causing Zero to look up at him."You wanted the Kiryu's to forgive for taking their son away from them by being their son and they did forgive you, even if you think they didn't love you or respect you for making up for something you couldn't control."Zero nodded slowly in understanding before looking at Kaito and Toga who looked a bit lost.

"Can I please have my gun back, Kaito. Yuki, may I have the Artemis Rod?"

"Of course Zero! The Artemis Rod is yours since your mother made it."Yuki said, smiling.

Yuki gave the Artemis Rod to Zero who took it gratefully and stepped back when it started pulsing and extended before turning into a scythe causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock. Kaito's eyes widened when he felt the Bloody Rose pulsing in his pocket. Taking it out, Kaito threw the gun to Zero who caught it and everyone watched as it morphs and became apart of his body by thorny vines wrapping around his arm. Yuki pulled out the leather band and handed it to Zero who put it over his shoulder before placing the scythe in between it and his back before looking at Kaito.

"If you think an apology will undo everything that has happened, you can forget it."Kaito snarled out with disgust.

"You're right, Kaito...You understand that the Zero you once knew is gone because the Vampire Zero completely devoured him."Zero said with a smile that made everyone in the room shiver and they watched as Zero turned and walked away.

Once Zero made it around the corner and was sure that Yuki hadn't followed him, he took of running for the forest with his bangs covering his tear filled eyes, ignoring Aido who had his shoes for him and ran right passed him and Akatsuki. Aido however decided to follow him, determined to get him to wear shoes.

"Wait up, Lord Kiryu!"Aido yelled as Zero came to a stop by the lake."Don't run around bare footed!"Zero sighed, snatching the shoes from Aido and put them on so that.

"Can you stop calling me Lord Kiryu?"Zero said as a dark aura surrounded him."Either call me Kiryu or Zero."Zero said, turning away from Aido.

"Are you crying?"Aido said with narrowed eyes.

"Of course not!"Zero said a little to quickly.

"Well then, lets get you back to your room before-What the hell happened to your arm!? And what is that on your back."Aido said as he went to grab the scythe but Zero turned around quickly and caught his arm.

"Don't touch the scythe, it's an Anti-Vampire Weapon. Only Kaname and I can touch it since my mother was the one that gave her life for these monstrous weapons."Aido's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

* * *

 **With Kaname**

Kaname opened the door to Senri's and Takuma's room to find Kiryu Ichiru guarding Rido's coffin which was locked in chains. Ichiru looked up at him with calm lilac eyes and Kaname shook his head when he thought Zero and how alike they looked but then again, they are twins.

"This room used to be Ichijo's and Senri's."Ichiru said, looking away from Kaname."Now it serves as Lord Rido's temporarily residents."His eyes narrowed as he glanced at Kaname who shut the door behind him."So what did you come here for?"

"Kiryu Ichiru, I want you to open that coffin lid, will yo do that for me."Kaname said before leaning against it."You are free to disobey me if you wish."

"No."Ichiru said after a minute and bent down to unlock the chains.

"Your like Zero."Kaname said as small delightful smile appeared on his face."I can reason with you."The chain that Ichiru was holding tightened in his grip."I didn't mean to offend you... I actually came here to tell you something very important..."

"And what would that be?"Ichiru asked, a spark of curiosity in his eyes.

"About what Rido did to your brother seventeen years ago."Kaname said causing Ichiru get up and look at him."But first, open the lid."Ichiru glared before doing as he was told.

"There, the coffin is open. Now tell me what are you talking about? What did he do to my brother?"

"He killed your real brother, Ichiru."

"My what...? What do you mean real brother?"Ichiru whispered in shock.

"Your real brother, Kiryu Rei, was sacrificed to awaken your Ancestor, Zero, to get to me. I am the Ancestor of the Kuran's while Zero is the only Pureblood of the Kiryu's and he is my lover."

"You're... you're lying..."Ichiru hissed out as Kaname walked over to where Rido was and looked down at him.

"I'm afraid that I not lying at all, Ichiru...But right now... alright Rido, the time you have awaited eagerly is finally here."Kaname said coldly as he suddenly grabbed the handle of Ichiru's katana and pulled it out before placing his hand over Rido's heart and stabbed himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**With Zero & Aido**

Aido was about to say something when sunlight began to slip through the trees and Zero had to put his arm over his eyes to protect them from the sun's rays as they hurt his eyes. 10,000 years in darkness then awaking to a dim light before turning into a Human didn't change the fact that Zero felt like a fledgling that couldn't see sunlight until they were of age.

"We should leave before Lord Kaname returns."Aido said and Zero nodded in agreement and they started walking towards the Moon Dorms.

' _The sun does not feel as gentle as it used to...but then again, when was it ever gentle?..._ 'Zero thought before his eyes widened and he stopped causing Aido to turn and look at him."I thought... I smelled Kaname's blood..."

"You'll be more sensitive to many new things... again..."Aido said and Zero looked down at him before nodding in agreement.

"I know... but I sense a horrible presence... a familiar one..."

 **With Kaien & Co.**

"Yuki, Kaito, round up the students and let them know that they must go home... this school is no longer a safe heaven..."Kaien said as they stood in front of school.

Kaito and Yuki nodded before running off to find the Day Class Students and tell them the news. Seven minutes later, Kaien and Toga were watching from the second floor as the Day Class students entered the ball room while talking as Kaito guided the Students to the secret exit with Yuki, who was standing next to Yori.

"Hey Yuki, where's Zero?"Yori asked, looking at Yuki who blinked and looked around with wide eyes.

"I...I actually don't know where he is... I know I saw him just a few hours ago but he left after what Kaito-san said."Yuki said, looking at Kaito with sad eyes as she remembered the look in Zero's eyes. Zero's lilac eyes were filled with sadness and a lot of regret.

 **Back With Zero and Aido**

Zero was running towards the Moon Dorm, not caring about his shoes which had slipped off of his bare feet. Aido groaned and quickly picked up Zero's shoes before getting up and ran after him while yelling that Zero should at least wear his shoes even though he had said they had to hurry.

' _How is it that Rido is already here? Is it him that is that familiar presence that I felt?_ 'Zero thought as he ran, biting his lip softly.

Meanwhile, the Day Class students were being told to go back to the ballroom upstairs by Toga after having being informed that Yuki and Yori were missing along with some of the Day Class girls, while Kaien stayed behind and unsealed his Anti-Vampire Sword after asking for forgiveness from Juri since he had promised her that he would never use his sword again.

Yuki had followed some of the Day Class girls, without knowing that Yori had followed her, to the Moon Dorm, only to find them at the mercy of a Level E. Yuki pulled out the Anti-Vampire gun that Kaien had given her and ran in front of the girls but before she could pull the trigger, the woman's hand was burnt by flames that had been shot at her out stretched hand. Yuki looked to where the flames had come from along with the girls and Yori and found Akatsuki, Ruka and Seiren standing there and there were more Level E's that had surrounded them.

"Akatsuki, why are you going easy on her?"Ruka exclaimed before calming down."These Vampires are former Humans, so then, I wonder who's servant's they are."Ruka wondered closing her eyes before opening them."We will not stand by and allow enemies into Lord Kaname's territory!"As soon as those words left her mouth, the Level E's ran at them.

Akatsuki easily got rid of them with his flames while Ruka put them under an illusion, making them believe that the one beside them was the enemy causing them to attack and kill one another while Seiren used her daggers, throwing them at the Level E's. The girls ran for the forest with Yuki who tried to stop them when she saw another Level E that was about to attack them but before it could, it was cut in half along with a tree.

"Kaien...Cross..."Ruka whispered.

"He's a legend among Vampire Hunters."Akatsuki said as Seiren erased the girls memories except for Yori's when Yuki told her not to."The strongest in History."

"Thank you for protecting the students."Kaien said as he turned to them.

"Of course."

"I'm sure the real attack will come after sundown."Akatsuki said while Kaien nodded with sad eyes.

'We mustn't let our guard down... fighting Vampires with Vampires, the irony.'Kaien thought as he looked at the cousins before looking at Yuki and Yori.

 **Back With Zero & Aido**

Zero and Aido had gotten into the Moon Dorm from the back gate and had made their way to Zero's room. From there, Zero had set the Bloody Rose and Artemis on his bed before slamming the door shut in Aido's face so he could get changed into his Academy clothes then told Aido to come in which he did and frowned when he saw Zero putting on his Disciplinary Committee Badge on.

"What are you doing?"

"I knew it..."Zero said as he grabbed his gun and put it in his hostel before picking up the Artemis scythe and turned to Aido."He's here."Aido slightly gasped and looked at Zero in shock.

"You know who's behind all this?"Zero nodded with a serious and dangerous look in his eyes that made Aido flinch.

They both made their way outside and their eyes widened when they saw Yuki and Yori about to be attacked by two Level E's. Aido quickly sent his ice at the Level E's and encased them in ice before Zero called out to them.

"Yuki! Yori!"Both Yuki and Yori turned to see Zero and Aido behind some of the bushes and stood under the trees."Are both alright?"

"Zero...?"Yori whispered in shock, noticing that Zero's hair was a bit longer now. Zero quickly got in front of them and held the Scythe out in offence as the Level E's stopped and stared at Zero with wide eyes.

"Back off, you mindless beasts!"

"He's the... Pureblood Prince..."The Level E woman whispered in shock as Zero glared at them.

"So this is his young Prince."The man next to her said and Zero growled low in his throat.

"If any of you try to harm Yuki or Yori again, you'll have to go through me first!"

Both Level E's smirked, thinking that Zero didn't know how to handle such weapon, and jumped in the air to attack him. Zero just smirked darkly as his aura darkened and in one swift movement, he swiped the Artemis right through them, cutting them in half, turning them to dust in a matter of minutes before looking back at the shock girls.

"Yuki, Yori... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare either of you...You both should go where it's safer. Aido will led you back to where the other students are."Zero said and glared at Aido when he went to protest."If anything happens to my sister, Aido, I will kill you."Aido nodded before noticing that Kaname was in front of them.

"Zero..."Kaname said softly and Zero turned around, knowing that tone."Zero, what are you doing out here?"Kaname asked as he came towards Zero and stopped in front of him while Aido bowed.

"Forgive me, Kaname but I needed to see Yuki and apologise to her... there's also the fact that he's here...and I..."Zero looked down at the ground and Kaname stared at him with soft eyes as he caressed Zero's hair softly.

"You mustn't be so careless, Zero... I don't want to lose you this time... and your condition is still unstable..."Zero's eyes saddened as he remembered the past. Kaname turned to Aido."Do as Zero says and take Yuki and her friend back to where the other students are then take Zero somewhere quiet so he can rest."

"Kaname, no!"Kaname glanced at Zero with a raised eyebrow."There are people here that I want to protect as well! I will not be treated like a frail and fragile child that needs to be locked away until everything is over and done with!"

"But you can't even grasp control over your own powers and look, the Artemis slightly burns you."Kaname said seriously.

Kaname gently grabbing Zero's free wrist and his palm opened to show some nasty burns that made Zero's eyes widen before he looked down at his other hand which held the Artemis while Yuki's and Yori's eyes stared at his hand in shock.

"Your mother's own weapon would burn you?"Yuki whispered in shock and Zero looked at her while Yori looked confused.

"To tell you the truth Yuki, I've never wielded Artemis before. Kaname was the one who did wield her... She doesn't recognise my aura like she recognises Kaname's."Zero mumbled out and his grip on the Artemis tightened before he looked at Aido.

"Take them back to where the other students are."Aido went to protest."Kaname and I have to talk. Don't worry, Aido. Kaname can take me back to my room."Yuki suddenly grabbed Aido's arm and started dragging him away with Yori while he yelled at them, leaving Zero and Kaname alone.

"Kaname... I know you want revenge for what Rido has done..."Zero said after the trio had left and he looked away from Kaname to stare up at the sun before looking at him."...and I do... I want to get revenge for what he did to the Kiryu's and for Shizuka..."Kaname's eyes widened at the mention of Shizuka and Zero smiled sadly up at him."Kaname, the reason Shizuka attacked the Kiryu's was for her lover because the Kiryu's had killed him since he was on execution list when he hadn't even fallen. It was apart of Rido's plan... He thought that if I was left alive, he could get Asato to take me and force me give him my blood but since the Hunters arrived before he did, Rido knew he had failed."

Kaname continued to stare at Zero for a few moments before picking him up when Zero's knees gave out and made his way back to the Moon Dorms and towards a spare room. Once there, he placed Zero on top of the bed and sat down beside him.

"I understand Zero but you've become a Vampire once again... this is the time when we sleep and you must get yours if you want to protect the ones you love and get your revenge."Kaname said and placed his hand over Zero's eyes, watching as his tense body relaxed.

' _To know that the one I love, also wants revenge on Rido is like a bad taste on my tongue..._ 'Kaname thought bitterly as he brushed some of Zero's bangs out of his face and looked at his now slightly long silver hair with a smile before he frowned.' _Rido, you will suffer for making Zero kill an innocent... even if I am not the one to kill you...Zero, my sweet, kind, caring and innocent Zero... you have tainted him, Rido... I will not allow you taint him further..._ 'Kaname then disappeared, leaving Zero alone in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Zero's eyes snapped open when he felt a spiritual presence on the couch next to him and saw Shizuka sitting there with her eyes closed before they opened and she spoke"You will get revenge for me, won't you Zero?"Zero sat up and looked at her as she got up and walked to the window and opened it."I am sorry for taking away your second family from you, Zero... but you know that even if Vampires and Humans could coexist, the future would be the same as his. Hell."Shizuka started saying more but Zero couldn't hear her since the sound of bells ringing got in the way and suddenly he woke up.

' _Shall I remain with you?_ 'Those words rang in his mind as his eyes came into focus on Kaname standing above him with his hand on Zero's forehead.

"Sorry, beloved. Did I wake you?"Zero blinked a couple of times to get out of his dazed like state and slowly sat up.

"No, I... Kaname..."Zero suddenly looked at the window and his eyes widened when he saw that the sun was setting.

"What's wrong?"Zero looked back at Kaname with a 'you-know-what's-wrong' face.

"You put me to sleep! You jerk, Kaname!"Zero snapped but Kaname didn't look the least bit guilty at what he did and Zero suddenly remembered what he dreamed about and looked back at the window which was closed."Kaname... I think... No, I know that Shizuka was there..."

"Well, this was Shizuka's room... and I'm not surprised. You do have spiritual powers that allows you to see the dead, isn't that right?"Zero's grip tightened on the sheets and he looked down at his lap.

"Is this really our fate that we can not escape from, Kaname? Has our world really become so corrupted?"Zero managed to choke out and Kaname put his hand over Zero's, looking down at him sadly.

"Yes, it has become corrupted..."Kaname whispered and kissed Zero on the cheek."Zero... listen, there is some place that I must go soon..."Zero froze and his eyes snapped up, looking at Kaname in fear as his heart started pounding in his chest."Now, now, there is no need for you to be afraid, Zero. I want you to come with me..."

"What...? B-but I...I... what about Yuki an-and Cross?... I can't just leave them...Can you leave them, the Academy, Kaname?"Zero asked, knowing that it might have struck home but he needed an answer.

Kaname's eyes became cold as he straightened up and looked down at Zero."I thought that Kaito had made it clear to you. You can no longer live as a Human, a Hunter or a Level D, Zero."Zero's eyes widened and he looked up at Kaname in shock at being spoken to like that and saddened about the reminder of Kaito."Even if you could change back into a Human, Zero, do you think that Kaito would care, he would still see you as one of us."

"I... I don't care, I won't run away from my problems and promises."Zero said, looking down.

Kaname placed his hand over Zero's head and whispered in his ear as Zero leaned on his chest."Listen Zero, I have allowed us to be parted once and you suffered from it but please, if you don't really want to leave me, then come with me."Kaname pulled away from Zero who stared up at him.

"I thought that I was alone in this world when I woke up without feeling you at all. I thought that you were dead, Zero... but then I found you, only a year younger then me and you were a Hunter at that time... I thought that you and Kiryu Zero were nothing alike but now I know that you both are alike...Do you want to put me through all that again?"Kaname turned his back on Zero and walked a few steps away."When the time is right, Zero... I will come for you... until then, get some rest."Kaname started walking towards the door as Zero realised his mistake.

"I... I'm so sorry! I don't mean to hurt you, Kaname!"Zero yelled and got out of bed, stumbling as he did and wrapped his arms around Kaname's waist, feeling like a child."I just... I need to make sure that Yuki will be alright... she's my sister...I promise that I'll...!"Zero trailed off as Kaname turned around, hugging him.

"It's alright, Zero...but do not forget that she is my sister as well..."Kaname said, gently pushing Zero back onto the bed before leaving the room. Sobbing, Zero put his head in his hands while Aido could only stare at the young Pureblood in sadness before he walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"You don't know when to stop, do you?"Aido questioned before continuing."You shouldn't defy your own Mate like that..."

"I know and I always promise myself that I won't do it again but sometimes... I just feel like I'm in this big golden cage and I need freedom but he won't allow me to have it... When I was younger, Kaname was also so protective of me, after my mother's sacrifice for the Humans and Hunters, that he had one guard with me at all times when he left the Castle...he never let me outside the Castle walls after my mother's death..."Zero whispered softly.

Aido's eyes softened but before he could say anything, the air suddenly became to thick with a dangerous aura and their eyes widened and outside, Kaname froze before he continued walking.

* * *

 **In Senri's & Takuma's Room**

Ichiru bowed on one knee as Rido sat up before standing up."I was eagerly waiting for your resurrection, Lord Rido."Ichiru said and Rido smirked insanely.

* * *

 **Back With Zero**

' _This feeling... this presence... Rido... how did he get so strong?_ 'Zero thought as he remembered what Rido looked like.

"I have to go!"Zero said as he grabbed the Artemis which had turned back into a rod and the moment he touched it, it shocked him making him gasp as he suddenly saw his mother.

' _Zero, my Zero, please stop hurting Kaname. I know you are in pain but you must think of his pain as well, Zero... Besides, Yuki will be safe with Kaien. You and Kaname deserve another chance with one another, don't throw it away... and never forget that you are loved, my dear... for you have love in your heart and it shines the brightest..._ 'Zero felt tears roll down his face as his mother disappeared before wiping them away and went to leave the room but Aido stopped him.

"Have you already forgotten what Lord Kaname just told you!?"

Zero glared Aido who suddenly gulped and looked nervous when he realised who he was speaking to."I won't just sit in this room and let the entire school be destroyed because of Yuki and I!"Zero said and frowned."I'm still a Guardian at this Academy!"

"You're wrong! You're the Pureblood Prince and Lord Kaname's mate!"

"I know that! But it doesn't matter what I am or who I am to anyone! Before Kaname even knew who I truly was, he wanted me to protect Yuki and I'm going to protect her like an elder brother should protect their baby sister!"Zero said, his eyes darkening as he thought of Yuki."I can't turn my back on her because if she dies, I might just lose my sanity and Kaname will lose me forever."Aido let go of Zero in a mild shock before lowering his head in defeat.

"I understand, Lord Kiryu but you can't leave this room!"Zero's eyes narrowed at this."You must be hungry so I'll go and get you some food. Don't leave the room!"Aido said before running out of the room, _accidentally_ forgetting to lock the door, leaving Zero confused for a moment before he smiled widely.

"Thank you, Aido."Zero whispered before he ran out of the room, keeping a firm grip on Artemis.

* * *

 **With Kaito**

Kaito was sitting on the dungeon floor, where Zero used to be kept when he went berserk, thinking about all those times they used to play around when they were younger and how they trained together with Toga while Ichiru would just sit on the sidelines and watch his brother in awe while other times, Kaito would taunt him and then get defended by Zero before Toga would come back.

' _Kaito!_ 'Kaito would still hear Zero's innocent child like voice that was filled with happiness and kindness ring in his ears and he gritted his teeth in anger.

"Shut up!"Kaito snarled out as he covered his eyes with one hand.

"I'm surprise to find you here of all places, Takamiya."Kaito looked up to find Kaname looking down at him with cold, emotionless eyes.

"Go away, Kuran!"

"How can I leave you alone when it is Zero who is worried for you and yet, you are one of the things that he is afraid of?"Kaname hissed out making Kaito raise an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? Zero isn't afraid of anything!"Kaito snarled, glaring daggers at Kaname who just chuckled humorlessly.

"You see, that's where you're wrong."Kaname said as he walked forward and stopped a few meters away from Kaito."You see, Takamiya, Zero has always been afraid of Hunters because of what your kind did to his mother."

"We didn't do anything to that woman, she's the one who sacrificed herself for us."

"Yes, she did but how do you think you are able to Hunt us? Surely you know about that fairy-tale..."Kaito could only stare at the Pureblood in shock."... Zero didn't mean to stumble upon the newly born Hunters who were feeding off of his mother's blood... when he saw their aura's change and how his own mother didn't fight them, he knew that his live would become a fight for survival..."Kaito felt like he was going to be sick."He's afraid of Hunter's because of the blood you took from a Pureblood, the more you take, the stronger you become... and when they knew that they couldn't take anymore blood from her, they went to take blood from him...he was lucky that I was there to stop them or else he would have been killed...Let me make it clear to you, Takamiya."Kaname said coldly."The only reasons you're alive for speaking to Zero like that is because he cares for you, even if he is afraid of you and the other is because you're the pawn. At first, Zero was my pawn but after finding out the truth, I can't have my mate running around, being the pawn that would kill Rido... no, I will never allow Zero to taint his hands with the blood of a Vampire so wicked... even if it is a Level E..."Kaito glared at him.

"Why should I do your dirty work?"Kaito hissed out.

"Because I have a Bond with Rido that doesn't allow me to touch him with a weapon and he also created one with Zero as well, but from what I can tell, Zero's Bond with him is weak... and don't think of it as dirty work, think of it as a way to get rid of something that wants to destroy our worlds...and besides, I know you will not betray Zero or Ichiru for that matter."Kaito's eyes widened before his glare darkened."I'll take Zero and leave this Academy but as long as Rido exists, he will not stop, he will use anyone to get to Zero and devour him."Kaito's eyes widened."Goodbye..."Kaname said as he was surrounded by bats and disappeared, leaving Kaito alone before he got up and ran out of the dungeon.

* * *

 **With Zero**

Zero froze as he looked down at Bloody Rose as he smelt blood in the air.' _...Ichiru..._ 'Zero thought with wide eyes. Zero quickly took off in the direction of his little brother was and was surprised to find Kaito holding Ichiru in his arms, looking down at him with sad eyes.

"Kaito?"Zero said with wary eyes. Kaito looked up with wide eyes as he saw Zero with longer hair.

"Help him..."Kaito choked out.

Zero walked forward a couple of steps before falling to his knees in front of Kaito who held Ichiru out to Zero who took him in his arms but looked at Kaito with a smile on his face. Kaito blinked and raised an eyebrow, wondering what Zero was smiling about.

"I always knew you had a soft spot for Ichiru but I didn't think that you loved him..."Zero said as he brushed aside some of Ichiru's strands of hair."...but just so you know, once he's turned, there's no going back...I can only turn him into a Noble Vampire because my Descendants married outside of the Kiryu Clan so the Vampire Blood that is sealed away is weak..."

Kaito nodded in understanding and watched in fascination as Zero's fangs enlarged and he bit down gently into Ichiru's neck, taking only one gulp of his blood before pulling away and biting his his wrist. Drawing his blood into his mouth and making sure not to swallow, Zero tilted Ichiru's head up and kissed him, shocking Kaito but the shock slowly faded away when he realised that this was the only way for Zero get his blood down Ichiru's throat.

After a couple of minutes, Ichiru's eyes snapped open and he was shock to find his older brother kissing him and that there was an odd taste in his mouth. After a couple of seconds, Ichiru realised that it was Zero's blood. Zero pulled away a few minutes later and smiled down at Ichiru before looking up at Kaito causing Ichiru to look at him as well before looking back at Zero.

"So it is true then, you really did kill Rei."Ichiru whispered and Zero's eyes saddened."...but I don't care... You'll always be my big brother."Tears formed in Zero's eyes and he smiled gratefully at Ichiru before frowning.

"I'll leave you with Kaito, Ichiru... I have to deal with Rido."Zero said and handed Ichiru to Kaito before he turned and ran off.

* * *

 **With Ruka & Co.**

Ruka, Seiren and Akatsuki were fighting more of the E's. One of them had managed to get on Ruka's shoulders and would have tore her eye out if it wasn't for Akatsuki who burnt him. Another one went for Ruka as well but it was encased in ice and was destroyed before it hit the ground.

"You only get attacked by men, that's not nearly as much fun."Aido said with his hand on his hip.

"Hanabusa..."Akatsuki trailed off.

"I believe your job is to protect Prince Zero."Seiren said seriously.

"Uh yeah he seems to have disappeared..."Aido said lamely and Ruka's eyes narrowed at the lie.

"How'd you let that happen? You realise that he's the one they're after?"Ruka growled out and Aido frowned.

"Lord Kaname is sure going to kill you this time."Akatsuki said emotionlessly.

Aido paled, spluttering."Ah, um listen, it's all going to work out..."

"And what makes you so sure?"Seiren asked, eyes narrowed and Aido suddenly became serious.

"Because the enemy is a Pureblood. If he's really serious, he won't just keep attacking us. What I'm trying to say is he's totally underestimated our strength or..."Aido trailed off.

"You think that he's got something bigger in store..."

* * *

 **With Kaien**

Kaien looked in on the students, watching as they mumbled to one another before silently shutting the door behind him and turned to face the other other door that led to the entrance of the back gardens with narrowed eyes.

"May I help you, Association President?"The doors opened to reveal the President.

"That's a very dangerous weapon you have there."The President said, smiling coyly at Kaien before hiding it behind his fan."I believe you once vowed never to carry that thing again."Kaien put his hand on the handle of the sword and scoffed at the President.

"I'll do whatever's necessary to protect my students."

"All I want is for you to hand Kiryu Zero over to us."

"Sorry, I won't do that"Kaien said with a smirk."because Zero is now a Pureblood Vampire."The President's eyes widened and he stared at Kaien in shock and disbelief.

"That's impossible... he can't be..."The President said softly.

His eyes suddenly narrowed and he opened his fan and at the same time, Kaien pulled out his sword as daggers came at him but he used his sword to stop them from hitting him before letting it hit the ground causing it to split and crack and the President jumped into a tree before the attack could hit him.

"That was very foolish."The President said, glaring down at Kaien."You just wasted your last chance. Now say hello to hell."He then disappeared.

"Sorry but I'll decide my own fate."Kaien said softly but seriously.

* * *

 **With Rido**

"We come together and then we take what we want..."Rido said in a room where Level E's were feeding on one another."That is what Vampires do."Rido said before killing one of the E's that he had been drinking from and leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling."So many are coming, all to congratulate me... those people..."Rido said as he saw Ruka, Seiren, Aido and Akatsuki through one of the Level E's minds before it switched to Toga."...and those people two..."He saw Yuki, Zero and Yori before remembering about Kaito and Ichiru."...won't you be coming as well? I so want to be entertained by you, Kiryu Ichiru and Takamiya Kaito."

* * *

 **On The Rooftop**

 **With Kaname**

' _So Zero has turned Ichiru into a Noble Vampire..._ 'Kaname thought with a tiny smile before his eyes narrowed.' _The time is here... you must fulfill your duty... that is why I've allowed you to live, Takamiya, for Zero's sake..._ 'Kaname thought. He turned and walked away to find Zero. It didn't take long to find his mate since he had the help of the Bond. He watched as Zero stopped walking and turned to face him as he stared at him with disappointed and sad eyes.

"You really are too kind, Zero..."Kaname said, looking away."I thought I told you to stay in your room."

"Kaname..."

"But I guess it can't be helped."Kaname said and grabbed Zero's wrist and tugged him into an embrace, hugging him tightly."I never should have used you like that in the past... Forgive me, Zero, for taking everything from you."Zero pulled his head back and looked at Kaname in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Kaname? You never took-I took away your second chance of having parents...There's more to the story that happened that night the Kiryu's died...I let Shizuka out of her prison and she killed the Kiryu's..."Zero stared at him in disbelief and he shook his head.

"No... no... Kaname... why?"Zero said as he wrenched himself out of Kaname's embrace and took a couple steps back, staring at him in fear.

"I do not know... maybe I was jealous at the time... I saw twins who had a family while I did not and the Hunter Zero had the same face, the same looks and name as my Zero... I was angry... but then I thought... I thought that if you looked like my Zero then you had to have been reincarnated into a Hunter and I wanted to have you by my side again so I let Shizuka go free..."Kaname said softly as he looked at Zero.

Zero let out a broken sob as his knees gave out from under him and he could only stare up at Kaname with wide eyes. After a couple of minutes, Zero stood up on wobbly knees and walked towards Kaname and stared at him, looking for any lies but found none.

"I'm sorry."Kaname whispered as he kissed Zero softly and passionately before pulling away."I must go and do what I must... Zero you must do what you must."Kaname said, wiping away Zero's tears."I will make things right, Zero, I promise."Zero watched as Kaname walked away, to go and destroy the Senate, from him before Zero ran away to find Rido.

* * *

 **With Kaito & Ichiru**

"Are we really going to help them?"Kaito said and got glared at by Ichiru.

"Yes! Zero is my brother, I don't care if he was someone else before who he is now! All I care about is wanting him to be happy but he'll never be happy Kaito...not as long as Rido lives."Ichiru said with a determined look in his eyes.

"Fine... but only because he saved you from dying."


	7. Chapter 7

A new day had began and Kaname was making his way to the Senate, he remembered his past with Zero as a child who never saw the sun until he was 13 years old since the last time he was ever allowed outside was at night.

 _"It's very pretty!"Zero said, looking at the painting that Kaname got."...What is it, Kaname onii-sama?"Kaname chuckled as he picked up the five year old._

 _"It's called the sun, Zero."Kaname said as he put Zero in his lap._

 _Zero's eyes sparkled in awe."Can we touch it?"Kaname shook his head negative causing Zero pout."Why not?"_

 _"Because it's too hot, my little one."Kaname said and Zero blinked."That and the sun is in the sky like the moon."_

 _"Oh... but the sun is still pretty and I would still touch it if I could!"Kaname smiled at Zero, kissing his forehead before running his hands through Zero's hair as he told him what he did._

' _Zero, I had always wanted to tell you that what is beautiful is not this world..._ 'Kaname thought.

* * *

 **With Zero**

' _But the way in which your eyes see the world..._ 'Zero came to a stop when he smelt blood. Not just any blood but Yuki's blood.

Rage began to boil in the pit of Zero's stomach and he quickly made his way to where the smell was coming from. However, before Zero could go any further, he heard the sound of running feet behind him. Skidding to a stop, Zero turned around to glare at the Level E Vampires and pointed his scythe at them. The two E's suddenly launched at him and before he had time to react, two daggers hit the E's in their heads causing them to turn to dust. Zero turned to his right to find Seiren, Hanabusa, Ruka and Kain standing there.

"Zero-sama, are you alright?"Zero nodded and they sighed in relief.

"Tell me, do any of you know if Yuki's alright?"Zero asked and they looked at one another before shaking their heads no."Damn... Kaname is not going to be happy."

"Is something wrong?"Ruka asked and Zero frowned at her.

"Did you not smell that blood that was in the air?"

"Yes, we thought it was your blood."Hanabusa said and Zero scoffed.

"No, that's Yuki's blood... Rido has Yuki and has turned her into a Pureblood."

"What!?"The cousins yelled while Seiren paled."How is that possible?"Zero just gave them a look that said are you really asking me that.

"I have to find her."

"No! Rido's using her as bait to get to you."Hanabusa snapped."It's best if you stay hidden."

"Fuck no!"Zero swore causing them to flinch."I already told you, Hanabusa! Yuki is my sister, I won't leave her and I want to fight! I have a right to get my revenge for everything that monster has done!"

"Then let me put it this way."Ruka hissed out."Zero-sama, I beseech you. We understand that Yuki is of great importance to you but we follow Kaname's orders and those orders are to protect you from Rido Kuran at all costs. We will get Cross-san while you go and hide."Zero stared at Ruka for a second before glaring.

"...Then come with me if you must..."Zero said impassively.

"You are precisely the one thing Rido Kuran is after, Zero-sama."Seiren said, ignoring Zero's request."Please, for once in your life, cooperate and leave this place."

"I don't think you understand, Seiren-san... Rido was never really after me in the first place. He was after Juri-san first then he switched to Kaname then me and finally he heard about Yuki... He wants her blood because it is like my blood... the purest pure blood of our kind."The four stared at Zero in shock and horror."If he either drinks her dry or bonds with her, he can take her powers and use them as her own...Now, I'm going..."With that said, Zero turned and ran off.

"This is going to be a difficult battle."Aido mumbled out with a sigh."Let's go then. We need to protect our Prince."A gun shot suddenly caught their attention and they looked at one another."That came from the main gate!"Seiren jumped into the trees while Aido quickly ran off while his older cousins sighed before following. When they got there, they found Zero and Toga fighting the Level E's.

Zero would sometimes manage to use his powers, throwing rocks at the E's, but he would mainly use his scythe to tear them apart."I think I should have brought my sword."Toga grumbled out. Two E's came racing at him but before they could attack, they were turned into nothing no thanks to Aido turning them into ice from the inside out.

Zero glanced over at him in thanks before a fire appeared in front of him and he turned when Toga dropped to his knee's."Master!"Zero said, getting down in front of Toga who chuckled weakly."Are you alright?

"I'm not your master anymore, Zero... why didn't you guys get here sooner...?"Toga asked, ignoring Zero's question.

"Who are they?"Aido asked, glancing at the E's before looking at Zero and Toga.

"Those are Level E Vampires that the Higher ups of the Association keep in absolute secrecy..."Zero answered, grimacing.

"Then how do you know about it?"

"Because the Kiryu line is a Trueblood line... We have similar categories to Vampire categories." Zero mumbled out.

"They're coming!"Three E's jumped over the fire and went to attack Toga but before they could, Kaien, who came out of nowhere, turned them to dust with their weapons.

"Headmaster..."Zero said, looking at Kaien in shock.

"Sorry I'm late... and about not being able to stop Rido from taking Yuki, Zero."Zero just shook his head before watching as Kaien jumped up onto the roof and looked down at the E's."I will not allow you to go any further!"Kaien growled out and stabbed his sword into the roof causing it to crack and crumble."Leave them to me."

"That's crazy! How can he take on so many alone!"

"Headmaster!"Zero yelled, frowning and suddenly feeling scared once again.

He didn't want to lose anymore family members, he didn't care if they were his descendants or adopted family, he just couldn't lose them.

"It's not Headmaster, call me father."Kaien said, looking back at Zero with a kind and loving smile.

"Father..."Zero whispered softly.

"Now, go and save your sister, Zero! She'll need you by her side."Kaien said before jumping over the rubble.

"Father!"Zero yelled and got to his feet as he heard screams and snarls. Zero's grip on the Artemis tightened and he looked down at his feet before looking back at the others."Let's go to where Rido Kuran is..."

"Are you sure?"Ruka asked gently.

Zero nodded as his eyes turned red that glowed brightly."Yes... this is what I must do...not just for Shizuka's revenge but to protect this Academy!"

"Then get going... I'll look after the old man..."They nodded took off to where they knew Rido was in one of the buildings.

Once they got there, quickly made their way to the top only to find Rima and Senri glaring at Rido as he taunted Yuki as he held her in a series of blood whips. Rido stopped taunting Yuki and turned to stare at Zero right in the eyes.

"Well, well, well, it's been a long time hasn't it, Zero Kiryu or should I say, Zero Kuran!"Rido said as Yuki looked up at Zero, eyes filled with fear."You and Yuki have grown so beautiful...I'm so glade you came, Zero. Are you eager to give your life up for Yuki's and become one with me?"

"We are your opponents!"Aido yelled as he ran passed Zero along with the others.

"I'll get you for what you did!"Rima snarled and Rido chuckled.

"Such fools!"Rido said darkly as dark mist started to form around him causing Zero eyes to widen.

' _That mist... he already drank some of Yuki's pure blood..._ 'Zero thought and looked at Yuki.

"No, stop!"Zero yelled to the others but it was too late, Rido had already sent the mist at the Nobles, sealing their powers and trapping them in place.

"Wha-what is this?"Ruka hissed out.

"You are all Noble Vampires, you can not lay a hand on a Pureblood, you idiots... Besides that... that black mist seals your powers."Zero snapped and glared at Rido who laughed.

"I really don't want to ruin this special night by being boorish. So you guys can have your fun."The E's got up and walked towards the Nobles.

Zero growled lowly in his throat and pulled out Bloody Rose. Suddenly vines appeared, wrapping up and around his arm as he aimed the gun at Rido but he disappeared causing Zero to smirk and he threw the scythe at Yuki as a purple glow surrounded it while it cut her free of the blood whips and she caught it when she was free, wincing a bit as it zapped her.

"Zero! Behind you!"Yuki yelled but Rido had already trapped Zero within his arms, he pulled the Bloody Rose out of his grip and it landed somewhere behind them while Zero yelled in pain as the vines were forcefully pulled out of his arms.

"Ah, I can smell Kaname's blood within you and that same pure blood that Juri and Yuki has."Rido said, nuzzling Zero's neck before licking said neck slowly.

Zero's eyes to widen in fear before he shut his eyes as he slowly tried to pull out a hidden Anti-Vampire silver dagger and hissed in slight pain while the others tried to move away as the E's drank their blood and Yuki could only stare at her older adoptive brother worry and fear for his life.

' _Damn it!... at this rate... what can I do?_ 'Yuki thought before her eyes widened when Rido was about to sink his fangs into Zero's neck.

" ** _STOP!_** "Aido yelled in anger and fear.

Zero's eyes snapped open, pulling out the dagger, he drove it deep into Rido's side causing it to not only send silver rushing into Rido's blood stream but to also electrocute him making him let go of Zero and stumbled back while Zero pulled the dagger out and a purple light surrounded it causing it to turn into a sword.

"Zero!"Yuki yelled, running to Zero's side as the glow dimmed and everyone could only stare at Zero's weapon in shock.

"A simple Anti-Vampire weapon being transformed and being wielded by a Pureblood?"Akatsuki said in awe.

"I am no ordinary Pureblood."Zero snarled out as he pointed his sword at Rido"I am the son of the Hooded Woman, Yume, and younger brother to Kaname, the Ancestor of Kuran! I am the Guardian of Humans!"Yuki nodded her head in agreement and pointed the Artemis Scythe at the E's.

"Get away from them!"Yuki snarled, glaring at the E's and they backed away from the Nobles.

"Juri was more docile the you, Yuki. Yes, when I first drank her blood." Rido said, smirking.

Zero's eyes widened when he felt the ground shake beneath him. Turning, he pushed Yuki out of the way and into Aido who caught her as blood whips wrapped themselves up tightly around Zero's ankles and hands, turning him into a Vampire Cross.

"Zero-sama!"Aido yelled, eyes wide as Zero struggled, feeling the blood whips tightening around him."Stop!"Aido let go of Yuki and went run at Rido put he used a blood whip to hit Aido, causing him to hit the ground in front of his cousins and Yuki ran to his side.

"Come on...cry out for help..."Rido said in Zero's ear as he stood behind him while Zero whimpered, biting back a cry."I'm sure you did that along time ago... Juri did. The first time I drank her blood... she cried out in tears, yelling 'Haruka...Haruka...'. That was a masterpiece..."

"N-never!"Zero hissed out before a couple more blood whips appeared and wrapped around his neck tightly causing him to cry out in pain.

"Cry out the name of the one you love..."Rido said, snickering and Zero's eyes dulled.

A gun shot suddenly rang out causing Zero's eyes to widen along with everyone else's. Rido turned around with blood running down his chin from his mouth, looking angry at being interrupted. Zero looked over Rido's shoulder and found his brother and Kaito standing there.

"Ichiru! Kaito!"Zero whispered in shock as he saw vines wrapped up around Ichiru's right arm.

"Get your filthy fucking hands off of Zero onii-sama!"Ichiru snarled out as Kaito aimed his own gun at Rido while the blood whips let go of Zero.

"Hey, why aren't you using your powers, Zero?"Kaito asked and Zero chuckled.

"Give me a break, my powers are weak right now, stupid Hunter..."Yuki ran to Zero's side and helped him up as the Bloody Rose started to glow brightly in Ichiru's hand along with Kaito's own weapon.

"This is the true power of a Hunter's weapon, Rido!"Zero yelled before golden lights of bullets shot the E's from Bloody Rose and Black Night(Kaito's gun) and one shot got Rido through the lung. More vines started to wrapped themselves around Ichiru's stomach and chest.

"Kiryu...Takamiya..." After all the dust fell to the ground, they found that Rido was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Rido?"Ruka asked before they saw a small shard of blood.

"He's still somewhere."Yuki mumbled and looked up at Zero who was looking at the forest.

"Imouto... stay here with the others..."Yuki's eyes widened and Zero smiled down at her before looking at Ichiru."Otouto, let's avenge Shizuka."Ichiru's eyes widened before he smiled as he followed Zero to the edge and both of them jumped off it. They ignored Yuki's and everyone else's cries of them to come back and they landed on the ground before running off to find Rido but unknown to them, they never realised that Kaito had already left to find him.

* * *

 **With Rido**

"Not yet...I'm not done, yet..."Rido snarled as he drank the E's dry but it was no use. His wound kept on reopening no matter how much blood he took."Not until I eat either Zero or Juri..."Rido muttered before biting another E.

"I hate to interrupt your meal, but's already dawn."Came a cold voice from behind Rido and his eyes snapped open."It's time the curtain comes down on the Vampire's night."Rido dropped the E and looked at Kaname with a smirk on his face.

"And can you... draw the curtain?"Rido asked as he walked towards Kaname who's eyes glowed red. Rido's right shoulder suddenly suffered from the attack of telekinesis."Ouch... that really hurt..."Rido said in a mocking voice as he came to a stop and held his shoulder which the wound quickly sealed by itself."But your attacks won't finish me."

"Yes, you're absolutely right."Kaname said softly."I'm not the one bringing the curtain down."Kaito suddenly appeared behind Kaname with his bangs over his eyes and Rido backed away."You're late. Hurry up and finish that thing off."Kaito pulled his gun up and aimed at Rido who started laughing.

"Who are you, but a servant that can't defy me, and let's his lackey dog!?"Kaname ignored that comment and made the ground crack and rise to attack Rido.

Rido however jumped in the air, using his blood whips to attack Kaname but he disappeared. He reappeared on Rido's right side and flew right passed him as Rido flew down to the ground.

"Goodbye."Kaname said in Rido's ear as he passed him.

Rido's eyes widened as he saw the blue glow from Kaito's gun. Rido tried using his blood whips but it did not work as golden vines appeared and wrapped around Rido's form, destroying him while Kaname landed a little bit away from him.

* * *

 **With Zero & Co.**

"It disappeared... Rido's presence..."Akatsuki said as they came to a stop and Ichiru gritted his teeth in anger.

"Yes... I think it's over."Ruka mumbled while Yuki and Ichiru looked up at Zero who smiled at them before looking at Aido. Aido looked back at him and nodded causing him to nod as well. Turning, Zero ran off to find Kaname and Kaito with Yuki and Ichiru, hoping that Kaito wouldn't try to kill Kaname.

* * *

 **Black With Kaname & Kaito**

"Good job..."Kaname said and Kaito tched, glaring at him.

"I should kill you, Kaname Kuran... however, I do not want Zero to be angry at me."Kaito said, looking away and Kaname smirked.

"I see..."Kaname muttered before both of them sensed Yuki, Zero and Ichiru heading towards them.

"Kaname/Kaito!"They yelled, eyes filled with relief.

Ichiru ran over to Kaito who hugged him while Zero jumped into Kaname's arms along with Yuki. After a while, Kaname pulled away from them and looked down at Zero who looked up at him.

"Zero..."Kaname said, caressing Zero's long hair.

"Hmm?"Zero said, leaning into the touch while Yuki smiled.

"It will soon be time to leave."Zero's eyes widened and he pulled away to look at Kaname. Yuki's own eyes widened and they watched as Kaname left. Zero looked down fore a second before looking at his siblings and Kaito.

"Ichiru... Yuki... I'll ask you this, do you want to remain as Vampires or as humans?"Both Ichiru and Yuki looked at one another before looking back at Zero.

"I thought that there was no going back for Ichiru."Kaito said and Zero just laughed.

"There is a way but what I meant was that he'll be a normal human but he'll still have his powers and he won't have to worry about getting sick anymore."Zero said gently and Ichiru's eyes widened in delight."The same would be for Yuki but that's only if she wants that to happen."

"And our memories?"Yuki asked, looking unsure.

"They'll stay with you, Yuki, don't worry."

"Then we'll do it."Ichiru said, smiling widely at Zero.

* * *

 **Later**

Zero watched as Yuki ran over to Yori who stared at her best friend in shock at seeing her hair so long but Yuki quickly explained what happened to her. Yori's eyes met Zero's for a second but then she looked back at Yuki and Ichiru's, Kaito's and Zero's eyes widened when she kissed Yuki. Yuki's eyes widened and a heavy blush appeared on her face causing the boys to laugh while Yori smirked. Both girls walked over to them and Yuki held out the now deformed Artemis Rod while Ichiru held out the Bloody Rose to Zero. Zero stared at the weapons for a moment before he chuckled and shook his head.

"Keep them... I no longer need them and besides I want them to be a family heirloom." Zero said, pushing both weapons to his siblings chest."Bloody Rose is now the Kiryu Heirloom while Artemis Rod is now the Kuran Heirloom..."Zero smiled one last time at his siblings before he turned and made his way to his Dorm room with the four watching him.

When Zero got to his room, he got out of his clothes and quickly changed into some dark blue pants and put on a clean white long sleeve shirt before he started packing his things before looking around his room, remembering all those times, Yuki stayed by his side.

"Yuki... thank you for being my sister..."Zero mumbled as he picked up a picture of him and Yuki when they were younger.

He looked at it for a second before he placed it in his suitcase along with a picture of him, Ichiru, Toga and Kaito. He stared at it for a moment as a stray tear rolled down his check and he quickly wiped it away before shutting his suitcase, leaving behind his uniform and sword. Zero quickly put on his cream coloured coat and walked out of the room with his suitcase, making his way to the Moon Dorms and towards Kaname's room. Zero slowly opened the door to Kaname's room just as Kaname finished buttoning up his dark brown coat and turned around only for his eyes to widen when he saw Zero standing in the doorway, looking down at the ground, hiding his blush.

"We'd better set out before the sun is high in the sky, Kaname."Zero said softly.

"Zero..."Zero looked up at Kaname and smiled widely at him.

"I'm sorry for being late, Kaname... I was looking for a picture of the Headmaster."


	8. Chapter 8

"Why did you come?"Kaname asked and Zero blinked before he glared darkly.

"Because you said it's almost time to leave!"Zero yelled but Kaname's eyes saddened and he looked out the window.

"But you are free now..."Kaname said softly. Zero looked away for a moment before he found a pillow on Kaname's couch and threw it at him causing him to look back at Zero who stared at him angrily as tears formed in his eyes.

"Kaname, just because I'm old enough to look after myself doesn't mean that I want you to leave my side and I want to be by your side too! I'm your mate for fucking sake! We've both been alone without one another, Kaname and..."Zero said as his tears started to roll down his cheeks."Please don't push me away because you think I don't need you because I do, Kaname! I don't know anything about the Vampire World anymore, all I know is the old fucking ways and my powers are just-"Zero was cut off by Kaname hugging him tightly to his chest and ran his hand through his long silver hair.

"Shh, forgive me, Zero... I just thought that there are people that you want to protect."Kaname said gently and Zero sighed, looking up at him.

"There are people that I want to protect... and Kaname, you're one of them..."Zero said and Kaname's eyes widened before he smiled happily.

"That makes me happy... I am glade that you want to protect me, Zero but you must be strong if you're going to protect me, my fragile little one."Kaname said teasingly as he placed his hand on Zero's cheek and Zero placed his hand over Kaname's, smiling.

"Just because I'm a Carrier Vampire doesn't mean I'm fragile!"Zero said, smiling warmly before his eyes sharpened."You want to cry, Kaname... I can feel it... but you laugh... I don't want you to hide your emotions from me."

"You haven't changed."Kaname mumbled, leaning forward and kissed Zero and he kissed back before pulling away."Do you remember, when we first tried to have kids?"A soft blush appeared on Zero's face.

 _"Don't cry."Came a soft and weak voice on the bed. Kaname, who was sitting on a chair by the bed, looked up to see Zero looking at him with tired eyes._

 _"Zero."Kaname said in surprise."I'm not crying, love."Kaname gently put himself on the bed, next to Zero, who had patted the space beside him, and they looked at one another. Zero weakly started running his hand through Kaname's hair and smiled at him._

 _"You're a bad liar, Kaname..."_

"Even then, you were able to see right through me. You knew what I was feeling even without the bond..."Kaname let go of Zero and got to his knees, looking up at him with holding his wrists."You were and still are the one and only most precious thing in the world to me."Zero's eyes softened and he fell to his knees as well, holding Kaname. After a while, Zero helped Kaname finish packing and they both were making their way to the gate of the school.

"Don't you need to say goodbye to the Headmaster?"Kaname asked, looking down at Zero as they entwined hands and Zero chuckled, shaking his head, no.

"Ah no, he might start to cry."Zero said, looking away from Kaname's amused wine red eyes.

"Of course I'll cry! Let me cry, Zero-rin!"Came Kaien's voice. Zero and Kaname blinked and looked in front of them with wide eyes as Kaien came running towards them, crying and jumped at Zero who turned sideways, watching as Kaien face-planted on the ground."Ah, I won't be able to experience this for a long time."Kaien said and Zero looked down at Kaien with a frown on his face.

"Headmaster?"Zero didn't have time to step back as Kaien suddenly jumped him causing him to drop his bag.

"Aww, you were calling me father earlier!"

"I can't breath, you fool!"Zero snapped, using his palm to push Kaien's face away from his stomach.

"Zero..."Kaien suddenly said, grabbing Zero's wrist causing Zero to stare at him.

"Huh?"

"You're going on your own free will, right?"Kaien asked seriously.

Zero nodded."Yes."

"Alright then."Kaien said before looking at Kaname with cold honey brown eyes."Kaname, if you hurt Zero or make him cry, I will not forgive you."Kaname stared at Kaien for moment before nodding. Zero smiled softly before he did something that no one thought he would ever do. He hugged Kaien.

"Thank you for taking me in when you knew you didn't have to."Kaien smiled and hugged Zero back."I'm going now, father."Zero then let go of Kaien and re-entwined hands with Kaname.

Kaien watched as they made their way down through the rubble and towards the stairs. They came to a stop though when they saw Akatsuki, Aido and Ruka waiting for them with their own bags. Zero turned and looked at Kaname who started to make his way down the stairs, Zero having to follow.

"We're not your game pieces."Ruka said as Kaname walked pass them."So, even if you disapprove, we will follow you. That's all there is."Kaname stopped and sighed.

"Do as you please."A smile formed on Zero's face when he saw Kaname put his bag down before they continued walking.

Akatsuki blinked and picked up the bag, showing his cousins who both went to follow the two Pureblood's but banged into one another and started bickering but they stopped when they saw Zero's shoulder's shaking with laughter. Zero's eyes widened when his bag was torn from his grip and he turned around to find both Ruka and Aido fighting over who'd carry his bag.

' _Kira, forgive me but it seems as though Zero wasn't able to run away from his fate as the Kiryu and Kuran Ancestor... but at least Zero is smiling once again..._ 'Kaien thought with a smile as he watched Zero try to calm them down.

"Bye bye."Kaien whispered.

"So Zero onii-sama is really leaving?"Kaien turned around to find Yuki, Ichiru, Yori and Kaito standing there along with Toga. Kaien just nodded.

"Well, I guess as long as he's happy then we're happy, right Yuki?"Yuki looked up at Ichiru with a smile and nodded.

"How long are you going to ignore the students?"Toga finally asked causing Kaien's eyes to widen and he ran off to get them.

Kaname suddenly looked over at the three teens and two adult Hunters with a confused look on his face as he stared at Yuki and Ichiru before his eyes widened. " _ **ZERO KURAN!**_ "

Zero turned to meet the furious blood red eyes of his mate and wondered what he did wrong."Y-yes?"Zero squeaked out and Kaname pointed at something behind them. Turning, Zero caught sight of his siblings, Toga and Kaito who looked confused as to why Kaname was angry."Oh shit."Zero muttered and ran away from Kaname who was yelling at him to get back here.

"Do you know how dangerous that spell is!? When I get my hands on you, you'll be sore for weeks! Do you hear me, Zero!"Kaname yelled in pure anger as he chased after his husband while the cousins looked confused but followed after the Purebloods.


End file.
